deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero (Mega Man X)
Zero is the deuteragonist of Mega Man X. He appeared in One Minute Melee where he fought Meta Knight and later appeared in the 84th episode where he fought against Noctis. He previously fought Metal Sonic in the 79th episode of DEATH BATTLE. ''He fought Strider Hiryu in ''DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Zero vs. 2B (Completed) * 009 vs. Zero (by TheDragonDemon) * Android 17 Vs. Zero * Android 18 vs Zero (Completed) * Zero VS The Apprentice (Completed) * Arbiter VS Zero * Zero Vs Bayonetta * Blaster Blade vs Zero * Boba Fett vs. Zero (Megaman X) * Cloud VS Zero * Zero vs Dante (Completed) * Zero VS Dark Pit (Completed) * Zero vs. Dark Samus * Zero vs Darth Vader (Abandoned) * Dust vs Zero * Zero VS E-123 Omega * Zero vs Erza Scarlet * Fulgore Vs. Zero * Gallantmon vs Zero * Zero vs Gundam Epyon * Zero (MegaMan X) vs Infinite (Completed) * Zero VS Kirito * Link vs Zero * Luigi VS Zero (Completed) * Zero VS Meta Knight (Completed) * Metal Sonic VS Zero (Completed Fanon version) * Zero vs Mewtwo (Completed) * Zero vs Nova * Optimus Prime VS Zero * Zero VS Piccolo * Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Zero (Mega Man X) (Completed) * Riku vs Zero * Saber vs. Zero * Sasuke vs Zero * Shadow the Hedgehog VS Zero (Completed) * Sol Badguy vs. Zero * Zero vs. Strider Hiryu (Abandoned) * Trunks vs Zero (RoadRollerDIO) * Zero vs Vision * X vs. Zero (Completed) * Zero (Mega Man X) vs Zero (Anarchy Reigns) (Abandoned) * X & Zero Vs Android 18 & 17 As Omega Zero * Omega Zero VS SA-X Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 10 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Archie Sonic * Asura * Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Cell * Doomsday * Geno * Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt) * The Hulk * Iron Man (Marvel) * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) * Luke Skywalker * Mario * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Princess Peach * Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Spider-Man * Star-Vader, "Omega" Glendios (Cardfight Vanguard) * Superman * Thor Odinson * Trunks * Yasha As Omega Zero * Goku Black History A robot far more powerful than any other he had built, Wily designed Zero to eliminate his arch-enemy Mega Man, as well as his traitorous creation Bass. However, Zero was violent and refused to follow orders, so Wily sealed him away in a capsule, which was discovered years later by a band of Reploids. Zero destroyed them and attacked all that entered Wily’s fortress until Sigma battled him alone and, after a long-fought battle, defeated him. After being looked at, Zero’s mind was clear and he was soon placed into Sigma’s Maverick Hunter unit, quickly rising to Class-A. He soon came across the B-class Hunter X, who he became almost like a mentor to. From the Day of Sigma onward, X and Zero were called upon to save the world multiple times. After fighting through many adventures with X, Zero was put to a slumber that was to end 100 years later, where he'll have to be awoken to fight against Neo Arcadia. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 5'6" | 168 cm *Built to destroy Mega Man *Special 0 Unit Maverick Hunter *Veteran from the Elf Wars *Active for over 300 years *Eventually became armor for a teenage boy Arsenal *Z-Buster *Z-Saber *Dark Hold *Twin Dream *Rekkoha Alternate Forms *Proto form *Galacta/Junk *Black Zero **Powered increased 100% **Speed increased x4 **Resistant to fire *Absolute Zero **Flight, claws **Power increased 100% **Speed increased 50% **Resistant to water Feats *Stronger and faster than Mega Man **Can withstand 60,000 tons **Can counter Quick Man speeds *Defeated dozens of Mavericks *Lasted over 300 years *Dodged Optic Sunflower's laser *Survived destruction of Eurasia colony *Defeated Sigma, Vile, Copy X, Omega Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Height: 5'6" * Weight: N/A * A.I. Age: N/A * Dr. Wily's greatest masterpiece * Designed to destroy the original Mega Man and Bass * Has a full head of hair underneath his helmet in the manga Weapons * Z-Buster ** Powered by Solar Energy ** Charge Shot ** Usable with either arm ** Commonly prefers Z-Saber over Z-Buster * Z-Saber ** Sword with Energy Blade ** Can wield with either hand ** Stored on his shoulder when not in use * Durga Glaive ** Lance ** Two and a half times more range than Z-Saber ** Utilizes one special move *** Renyoudan **** "Chained Leaf Severing" **** Six thrusts **** Breaks barriers * V-Hanger ** Purple energy daggers ** Half the range of the Z-Saber ** Utilizes one special move *** Souenbu *** "Twin Swallow Dance" *** Fires a wind boomerang * Bashou Fan ** Energy Fans ** Uses one technique *** Zekkyoudan *** "Absolute Mirror Severing" *** Reflects projectiles at the attacker * Titan Breaker ** Large hammer ** Can break through enemy barriers ** Only capable of a lone slamming attack ** Uses one technique *** Dairettsui *** "Great Violent Hammer" *** Slam that creates earthquakes to lower defenses * Kaiser Knuckle ** Brass knuckles ** Extremely close-range ** Same attack power of Titan Breaker minus barrier-breaking capability ** Can utilize multiple moves *** Ganzanha **** "Rock Slashing Wave" **** Punches ground, creating energy spark **** Can break enemy barriers *** Senpuukyaku **** "Whirlwind Leg" **** Airborne dark-element spin kick **** Can turn into a fall, rising, or diagonal kick *** Raijinken **** "Thunder Swift Fist" **** Slides forward, then an electrical uppercut **** Ends with a vertical lightning bolt that can grab objects above and below him *** Enkoukyaku **** "Blaze Descending Leg" **** Descending fire-elemental kick **** Burns enemies on contact *** Shouryuuken **** "Rising Dragon Fist" **** Ice-elemental Shoryuken-like uppercut **** Freezes enemies on contact * Σ Blade ** Large sword taken from Sigma ** Can break through enemy barriers ** Halves special weapon energy usage ** Twice the range of the Z-Saber Abilities Rising slash * Ryuenjin ** "Dragon Flame Blade" ** Fiery uppercut * Denjin ** "Electric Blade" ** Electrical uppercut ** Also sends lightning bolts below him * Shoenzan ** "Rising Flame Mountain" ** Standing version of Ryuenjin ** Creates a wall of fire * Raijinshou ** "Raijin Rising" ** Rises within an electrical tornado * Hyouryuushou ** "Ice Dragon Rising" ** Upward-spinning ice slash ** Freezes airborne enemies upon contact Downward stab * Hyouretsuzan ** "Ice Fury Slash" ** Saber turns into an icicle * Danchien/Enkoujin ** "Severing Earth Flame"/"Blaze Descending Blade" ** Generates explosions and burns upon contact * Rakukojin ** "Falling Steel Blade" ** Saber turns into metal ** Throws metal anchors upon contact Dashing thrust * Raijingeki ** "Raijin Attack" ** Electrical thrust * Youdantotsu ** "Leaf Severing Thrust" ** Wood thrust ** Breaks enemy barriers * Raikousen ** "Lightning Flash" ** Dashes forward, leaving a trail of electricity ** Usable in air Ground punch * Earth Gaizer ** Generates explosions from the ground which move from left to right * Tri-Thunder ** Generates balls of electricity that randomly erupt from the ground * Rakuhouha/Messenkou ** "Falling Phoenix Crusher"/"Destroying Glint" ** Sends out waves of energy like a fan * Shin Messenkou ** "True Destroying Glint" ** Projectiles shoot from the floor to the ceiling * Rekkoha ** "Rending Light Supremacy" ** Summons beams of light from above ** Used by Zero in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Bakuenjin ** "Bursting Flame Array" ** Creates a fiery explosion * Tenshouha ** "Heaven Shine Supremacy" ** Summons pillar of light to destroy enemies above him Ranged * Zankourin ** "Slashing Light Ring" ** Light wheel that slices through anything in its path ** Cannot perform other techniques while wheel is active * Hieijin ** "Flying Shadow Blade" ** Launches homing missile from saber while in air * Hadangeki ** "Wave Severing Attack" ** A wave of energy after an overhead slash * Shingetsurin ** "True Moon Ring" ** Two blue ring-like projectiles ** Home in on target and stay in front of them, then strike * Denharei ** "Electric Blade Zero" ** Small spinning crescent wave ** Homing capabilities ** Follow-up to Shingetsurin * Ittouryoudan: Genmurei ** "Cutting in Two with a Single Stroke: Phantasm Zero" ** Giant crescent wave projectile ** Massive in size ** As the name implies, can cut someone in half with one hit Other * Shippuu ** "Hurricane" ** Halts during dash, sending out an afterimage * Sougenmu ** "Twin Phantasms" ** Variant of X’s Soul Body ** Mimics Zero’s attacks, dealing damage * Hyoroga ** "Ice Wolf Fang" ** Clings to ceiling ** Can drop icicles and dash * Gokumonken ** "Prison Gate Sword" ** Enters defensive stance ** Automatically blocks enemy shots ** Counterattacks any enemy that approaches Feats *Defeated Fake Zero, Gareth, Colonel, Iris, and General *Saved X on multiple occasions **From Vile twice **From Sigma once *Returned from supposed death multiple times *Survived crashing a space shuttle into the space colony Eurasia Faults * Harbinger of Maverick Virus * Durability sometimes inconsistent * Lacking in ranged weaponry * Defeated by Sigma, Megaman and others... Alternate Forms Zero (Mega Man Zero) Background * The original consciousness of Zero in a new body * Was awakened 100 years after the events of Original Zero's ending in Mega Man X6 sometime after Command Mission * Height: Probably the same as Zero from the X Series * AI Age: Probably the same as Zero from the X Series * Weight: Probably the same as Zero from the X Series Abilities * Dashing: Zero can dash forward for probably around the distance of X's Dash Boots. Leaves red afterimages. * Wall Jumping: Same as Mega Man X, but it can be boosted by Dashing to have more momentum. Weapons Note: All of Zero's weapons can charge up for a powerful strike Zero can only equip 2 at a time, though re-equipping is probably instant Z-Buster: * Originally an old model of a handheld gun used by the late Milan ** With the Z Saber's help, the gun is capable of charging up * Mounted onto Zero when not in use Z-Saber: * Like the one in the X Series, but it's shaped way differently, it looks more like a laser triangle on a metal stick, this could supposedly help out in sword struggles * Probably Zero's preferred weapon * Unlike the X Series, this Z Saber has been upgraded to be able to charge up * Unlike the X Series, this Z Saber doesn't seem to need an energy source (lasted 100 years) ** Zero has an internal reactor inside, so Zero could be powering it himself * Can easily slice through 300 mm of reinforced steel in a single stroke * Can use the Triple Slash, a three-hit combo consisting of 1 horizontal slash, then 1 vertical, and then one more powerful vertical slash. Generally Zero's favorite combo * Can use the Rolling Slash, a rolling slash in mid-air * According to concept arts, Zero carries 2 Z Sabers but only seen to use one of them as a sword * It can transform into different weapons such as the Triple Rod, Shield Boomerang, Chain Rod, and Recoil Rod. Triple Rod: * A lance that can be used in many directions. * Fully charged, Zero can spin it around like a battle staff * Its hilt can be modified to extend by 3 times, but this only happens on the ground Shield Boomerang: * By rotating the Z Saber mounted on his forearm, Zero can hold it like a shield directly in front of him, blocking enemy projectiles, though it won't block powerful ones or melee * When thrown, the weapon becomes a shuriken looking disc that loops up before coming back to Zero Chain Rod: * After the Triple Rod got destroyed, the remains were used to make the "looser" Chain Rod * Can be used as a grappling hook for the ceiling * Trusted straight forward, stabbing enemies to bring them back to Zero into a Z Saber strike. Can do the same with large boxes too * Could just impale instead Recoil Rod: * 2 energy tonfas mounted on Zero's arms * When charged, the attack will knock the enemy away Zero Knuckle * consists of a Z-shaped chip implanted into Zero's palms. * It allows him to rip off certain types of weapons (such as blasters, rocket launchers or axes) from enemy Mechaniloids or weak Reploids to use them for his own ** Generally results in the enemy's death ** Thus, Zero is almost never without a weapon * Charged Version results in a powerful punch * Cannot be equipped by elemental chip (due to the lack of them in Zero 4) EX Skills Note: These are skills that upgrade regular weapons to have special effects Z Buster: * Laser Shot: Goes through enemies * Reflect Shot: Laser Shot, but goes through walls * Time Stopper: Fires mid-range shot that forms a cube, stopping enemies in time * Triple Shot: Icy shot that splits in 3 directions (Ice Chip) * Blizzard Arrow: Fire three ice arrows (Ice Chip) * Ice Javelin: Fires a long spear of ice, dealing multiple hits (Ice Chip) * Spark Shot: Split's vertically on contact (Thunder Chip) * V-Shot: Shot that fires spreading out like a horizontal V (Thunder Chip) * Tractor Shot: Absorbs energy missiles to increase power, can paralyze (Thunder Chip) * Blast Shot: Engulfs enemy in explosion (Flame Chip) * Burst Shot: Same as blast shot, looks smaller (Flame Chip) * Burning Shot: Explodes on contact, surrounding enemies can be burned on impact Z Saber: * Tenshouzan(Split Heavens): A sword uppercut, can be used with Flame Chip to make it fire too * Flame Fang: Split Heavens with a chance to burn * Sengatotsu: A dashing slice, can be used with Thunder Chip to... do the obvious * Gale Attack: Same as Sengatotsu, but deals rapid damage in one attack, one of the most damaging attacks * Thunder Stab: If the sword touches a wall, two thunderbolts will start crawling on the wall. Can paralyze * Sharp Edge/Saber Smash: Stab down in the air, can use the Ice Chip/Thunder Chip to... you get the idea * Kougenjin: Fires a shockwave from the blade, goes through shields * Throw Blade: A shockwave from the blade with pointed fold, with Ice Chip, it gets bigger and travels longer * Ice Blade: Kougenjin but ice. Can go through enemies. Can freeze. * Sky Chaser: Saber Smash with no element, but makes rocks erupt on contact with the ground Chain Rod: * Energy Chain: Drains life energy on contact Shield Boomerang: * Filter Shield: Turns projectiles into E Crystals (that heal) * Shield Sweep: Shield is thrown in the ground and rolls forward before coming back, with Thunder Chip, it leaves a spark trail * Orbit Shield: Revolves around Zero for 4 revolutions (6 if ice is equipped) before doing the normal attack Recoil Rod: * 1000 Slash: Rapid Combo Attack * Soul Launcher: Fires in the air when the rod is pointed upwards, which splits into four and comes crashing down, with Flame Chip, the shot sit there flaming for a little Chips Zero can equip only one at a time, though the equipping time is probably instant Elemental Chips/Body Chips Body Chip versions of Elemental Chips are pretty much worse, as they only affect charge attacks Thunder Chip: * Electrifies all weapons * Works well against Fire enemies * Stuns enemies Flame Chip: * Makes all weapons fiery * Works well against Ice enemies * Deals gradual damage when still in effect Ice Chip: * Makes all weapons icy * Works well against Lightning enemies * Stuns enemies Light Chip: * Ignores Quicksand and crumbling terrain Absorber: * No recoil/knockback when hit Head Chips Auto Charge * Charges automatically Auto Heal * Heals while standing still Quick Charge * Weapons charge faster Foot Chips Spike * Can stand and move on slippy terrain easily Quick * Faster Running Speed Double Jump * One Mid Air Jump Shadow Dash * Invulnerable during a dash Frog * Slides down walls slower Splash Jump * Jump on water bodies Ultimate * All other foot abilities Forms Forms are just different modes Zero could enter at any time, probably instantly, each giving different power, defense, and speed buffs or debuffs and special abilities * Normal Form (Red) ** Power: ** ** Defense: ** ** Speed: ** ** Allows 3 shots at a time (?) * Energy Form (Gold/Yellow) ** Power: *** ** Defense: ** ** Speed: * ** Probability of enemies dropping life capsules increases, Zero can now only fire 2 bullets at a time * X Form (Light Blue) ** Power: *** ** Defense: ** ** Speed: *** ** Increases power of the Z-Buster and can now fire 4 shots at a time. Zero's Triple Slash combo is completely replaced with just his second slash, like how X uses the Z-Saber in X6 * Defense Form (Lime Green) ** Power: * ** Defense: **** (Doubles Defense) ** Speed: ** ** Increases the power of the Shield Boomerang * Erase Form (Pink) ** Power: ** ** Defense: *** ** Speed: ** ** Can absorb enemy shots with an uncharged Z-Saber swing or Shield Boomerang * Active Form (Orangish Yellow) ** Power: ** ** Defense: ** ** Speed: **** (Doubles Speed) ** Can execute rolling slashes in a jump or dashing on the ground (looking like the original Zero's Kuuezan, using the EX Skill Sengatotsu will cancel the dashing roll slash * Power Form (Purple) ** Power: **** ** Defense: ** ** Speed: * ** Obviously powers up all weapons and the Triple Slash combo is replaced with just the third slash * Rise Form (Silver) ** Power: ** ** Defense: ** ** Speed: **** ** Triple Slash's third slash is replaced with the Original Zero's Shoenzan, without the fire * Proto Form | Note: Can only be obtained through completing the game first, its use is entirely on the DB creator's choice ** Power: **** ** Defense: * ** Speed: ** ** Increases power to all weapons, only the Shield Boomerang can be charged, and the Triple Slash is disabled * Ultimate Form | Note: Can only be obtained through completing the game first, its use is entirely on the DB creator's choice ** Power: *** ** Defense: *** ** Speed: *** ** Increases Weapon's power, allows instant use of charged attacks Feats * Defeated Omega Zero, Copy X, and Elpizo *fought a year straight against an army. Faults * New Z-Buster lacking in power * Despite his power, he and does have as much of the many abilities of his original body * Has been defeated by Megaman, Sigma, and others. Gallery Protoman and zero by metalteam-d6mcldo.png|Zero and Proto Man foeiw;jrwgon1-d5j6yig.png|Possible sprites for Death Battle (Excluding the Mega Man X sprite) Mhx_zero.jpg|Zero's original frame from Mega Man X Zero10_Kopie.jpg|Zero's upgraded frame Zero2.jpg|Zero in Mega Man Zero X1_zero.jpg|Z-Buster Zsaber.jpg|Z-Saber MMXCM-Zero_s-Weapons.jpg|Zero's Sabers in Command Mission. From left to right: Red Lotus Saber, Z Ichimonji, Z Rapier, Soul Saber, Flame Saber and Doubletooth. Megaman-Zero-Background-New-Hd-Wallpaper--650x400.jpg Zero_Tatsunoko_vs_Capcom.png Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Armored Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Copy users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Robot Masters Category:Robots Category:Sai Wielders Category:Shield Users Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Water Manipulator Category:Superheroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Character